A Walk Through Hell
by BellaGraceMackenzie
Summary: Your oldest daughter is about to walk down the aisle and marry a man whose been keeping secrets from her. Your son is being made join the club that made your High School experience worthwhile. And your youngest? She came home, telling you shes pregnant and wants an abortion. Noah Puckerman, this is going to be a crazy year.. QUICK/FINCHEL. FutureFic.
1. One

So I can't remember my email address for my account "Lil'DivaInTheMaking" so I just decided to make a new account and repost my story "A Walk Through Hell" hope you all enjoy! And I've changed it a little bit from the first time I posted it!

- BellaGraceMackenzie

* * *

_Snow flurries began to fall and the swirled around people's legs like house cats. It was magical, this snow globe world._

_- Sarah Addison Allen_

* * *

The doorbell rang very loudly through the modern family sized house situated in Lima Ohio. On that Thursday the residents of this house were all inside sitting around the kitchen table eating dinner like they did every night, in silence only stopping briefly to speakarea words like "Can you pass the salt dear?" or "Whens the big game son?"

_Mr Finn Hudson, your average American dad, tall, handsome and an employee at his stepfather's local tyre shop._

_Mrs Rachel Berry-Hudson, the wife, the mom and the main income to this family. Working in the local Middle School as a music teacher. Mrs Hudson's past days of performing on Broadway were far behind her._

_Daniel and Charlotte (or Charlie for short) the 17 year old twins. Daniel the popular jock (taking after his father of course) and Charlie the singer of the school and most likely going to be following in her mother's footsteps and perform on Broadway too._

* * *

The person on the other side of the door rang again getting impatient and Rachel got up to get it. Charlie went to upload yet another video of her singing on her ever growing YouTube channel which had now gotten 401 views. It wasn't that she was a terrible singer, just the fact she wasn't the most popular girl. And besides her biggest fan was an 11 year old from Toronto and it was a tad weird.

But having such great parents they encouraged her to never give up. She did in fact have a boyfriend, Joshua Puckerman, he was a jock like Daniel and they happened to be good friends. Joshua, 18 year old son to Quinn and Noah 'Puck 'Puckerman who happened to be great friends with the Hudson's and they all got together once a month and had dinner either cooked by either Quinn or Rachel.

Joshua, Daniel, Charlie and Lexi (Josh's younger sister who was dating Daniel on and off for the last 18 months) were all really good friends and were often in the presence of each other's company.

Rachel Hudson opened the door to a very upset 16 year old girl. It was the week before thanksgiving and there was snow falling lightly around Lima that mesmerised Rachel for a second before the teenager spoke and snapped Rachel out of her daze.

"Is, Dan here?" She choked out before bursting into tears all over again.

"Yea, sure he is Lexi come in." She said "You must be freezing"

Daniel came downstairs and took one look at Lexi and knew something was wrong. He normal bubbly girlfriends face was replaced by a tearful face. Lexi looked at Rachel and forced a painful smile on her face and walked upstairs talking Daniel by the hand and dragging him into his room and slamming the door.

* * *

_What a girl wants, what a girl needs,_

_whatever makes me happy and sets you free._

_And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly,_

_what a girl wants, what a girl needs,_

_whatever keeps me in your arms._

_And I'm thanking you for being there for me._

Charlie finished up the last note and pressed the stop button on her video camera she had gotten for her birthday a few years ago. She smiled satisfied and proud she had completed another video.

Charlotte Hudson was a star. She knew it herself. She had no doubt she was going to make to Broadway and no doubt she was taking Joshua with her. Evendecided just wanted to get a football scholarship.

She and Josh Puckerman were an unlikely pairing that kind of happened when the Hudson/Puckerman family took a jointed vacation 4 months before. Josh had learnt to deal with his high maintenance girlfriend and Charlie learnt that Josh was always busy so they never really saw each other. But the making out was great so that's what they did.

* * *

"I swear Daniel Hudson, if you don't get the money were done!" Lexi Puckerman whispered in a harsh voice to her boyfriend.

"Where am I going to get $750 in 4 days?" He replied clueless

"I don't know and I don't care" She said "This is your fault were in this situation so you've got to deal with it"

He loved his girlfriend. He really did. She was the prettiest girl in school; she was just a little too much like her mother. Head bitch in charge as people liked to refer her to. But she had a big heart and cared about the people who were important to her.

"You know what, why don't you just tell your parents what's going on. They'll get the money and you can get off my back." He replied after a minute

"Don't even think about telling them, please!" She pleaded her eyes going soft and tears streaming down her face. "Please Daniel"

"Come here" He said motioning her to get off his bed and give him a hug. She was so tiny against his big, tall muscular body. She was weeping uncontrollably "We have to tell them and my parents and Josh and Charlie. There all gonna find sooner or later."

"No, Dan, please, no. They don't need to know, we can run away." She pleaded crying so much could hardly get the words out.

He chuckled "What and raise a baby alone?"

She flinched when he said 'baby' and backed away from him. "Don't say it Daniel cause if you say it, it means it's true." She wiped her eyes and turned towards the door to leave. "We'll talk tomorrow" She whispered and left.

Yep. He was defiantly screwed.

* * *

"Hey babe" Charlie said through her laptop to her boyfriend on Skype.

"Hey, Guess what!?" Josh replied

"What?" She replied trying to sound interested but to be honest she knew it was about football

"Our football game was moved up to tomorrow night!" He explained "If we win the whole teams going out to celebrate. I've already talked to Dan but he said he's not going because Lexi probably won't"

"Hey babe I was thinking maybe the two of us could go on a date on Saturday? Dinner and a movie?" She asked nicely ignoring what he said before.

"Cant babe, isnt your family coming to ours for dinner? I've got to go anyway! I'll talk to you soon." And with a click his face was gone.

She sighed and logged off her computer and got into bed turning off the bedside light.

* * *

Wasn't a great ending I know but Oh well. Review and tell me what you think.. xo


	2. Two

Hello! I know I updated in like 24hours but i decided to get it out there! So Review and Enjoy

* * *

_If everyone started off the day singing, just think how happy they'd be._

_ -Lauren Myrcle _

* * *

_Noah Puckerman was one of those dads. A dad that would drop anything to go to a football game or a cheer tournament. He was very proud of his children and had high hopes for the both of them. Puck was currently working in a bar in the middle of Lima_

_Quinn Puckerman was a nurse in a hospital on the outskirts of Lima. She was a loving, kind, gentle person great hair. Her daughter looked like a carbon copy of her mother just with hazel eyes instead of deep sea blue._

_Joshua Puckerman, jock, hot, cute, sarcastic and had abs any girl would die for. The 17 year old is a mini Puck. No doubt about was a player but had gotten his act since he started dating Charlie. He was popular. Wing man to Dan, who was also his bestfriend and dating his little sister. But dating Charlie was ruining his reputation. He was one of those people who cared about what people thought of him and Charlie was dragging him down._

_Alexis Puckerman (Lexi). Cheerleading is her life. She would do anything to be able to wear her red and white uniform 7 days a week. She was popular, beautiful, openminded and talkative. Her and Daniel had gone 'all the way' last month and even if she was only 16 she felt as it was the right time and with the right person._

* * *

Quinn Puckerman put the last of the dirty laundry in the machine and turned it on. It was her first Friday off in weeks and she was gonna enjoy it.

"Mom, you need to sign this" Josh Puckerman said as he came into the kitchen that Friday morning his sister closely behind.

"What is it" Quinn asked the piece of paper in his hand

"It's a note from Mr Schue saying he failed Spanish yet again" Lexi said grabbing her Cheerios bag.

"Joshua William Puckerman, I warned you last time!" Quinn said getting angry at her son.

"Woah! What's going on?" Puck asked entering the room kissing Quinn before she handed him the note from Mr Schue

"You getting punished for this, but your going to be late for school so go. You too Lexi, see you's later" Quinn announced sending her children and husband out the door.

"See you later babe" Puck said planting a kiss on her cheek and walking down the driveway.

"Don't forget Josh's game later. 7.00pm" Quinn called after him

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, love you" He replied getting into the car and starting the engine.

When her husband had drove off, she looked up the street to see her children wait at the bus stop, she sighed and turned around and went back inside

* * *

"I swear dude we are going to beat their sorry asses in tonights game" Josh said leaning across the cafeteria table that lunchtime to high five his best friend.

"I know right!" Daniel replied taking a sip of his water as he noticed his girlfriend come in the side door with a couple of cheerleaders in tow. He knew them Ali Lopez and Jessie Evans he had dated them both before for a few months or whatever. He noticed Lexi was in of sort of daydream and wasn't really paying attention. She walked to the table Daniel was on and sat down beside him.

"Were in trouble" She leaned over to him and whispered into his ear

His eyes went big "What? Why?" He asked getting worried

"I've gained three pounds since last week. I'm practically fat!" she said into his ear so no one could hear!

And at that moment Daniel burst out laughing earning a hit from his surprised girlfriend. He couldn't believe his tiny, skinny girlfriend thought she was fat.

"What!?" She asked him a little taken back that he actually laughed at her misery

"Your pregnant" he whispered "It's meant to happen, now eat!" he said pushing a banana to her face

"Eww, no. I've gotta go we'll talk later" she said getting up from her seat and giving him a peck on the cheek and then leaning to his ear. "I need that money Daniel"

"I don't think we should get rid of it" He whispered back "I dont think having an abortion is even legal"

"I don't care what you think. It's my baby and my decision" She replied getting angry

"Whatever" he replied and with Ali and Jessie behind, she walked away.

* * *

"Okay guys" A very grey Mr Schuester said and it put the lid back on the whiteboard marker

'New Members Needed' was scribbled in a blue marker on the white board.

She sighed. She should have known this was comming. She had tried to get Daniel or Josh to join back in September but they wouldn't budge saying they would rather die.

"We have two weeks until Sectionals and we only have 7 members" Mr Schue stated.

The members of Glee Club we're as followed;

Isaac and Chloe Evans

Leah Lopez-Pierce

Jess Chang

Lukas Smyth (his family were new to the area and he decided to give glee club a chance)

Delilah Rose (Marley Rose's cousin)

Charlotte Hudson

Everyone swiftly looked at Charlie as her brother and boyfriend were two of the most popular people in the school.

"Don't look at me" She said "I asked them in September and they refused"

"Ok, I'll talk to your parents at the game tonight, Charlie. Don't worry" Mr Schue said "But right now we've got to practice for tonight! Common Lukas and Charlie from the top.

* * *

It was a cold winters Friday night. The sky was black and dull. But the stands at WMHS were bursting with people and enegry. Quinn, Puck, Finn and Rachel were 4 of the many people their that night. Dressed in winter coats, hats, scarves and gloves. But no matter the weather nothing was going to ruin their moods.

Meanwhile inside The Cheerios and Football players were all fooling around and getting ready. Dan and Lexi stopping for a brief make out session. Daniel claimed it made him less nervous but everyone know that was just crap.

Charlie was in the choir room having one last run through of the song she was performing at half time. When Mr Schue came in and announced to the glee club the game was about to start so Charlie joined her parents on the bleachers.

* * *

Half time came leaving WMHS winning and Charlies turn to preform. The Cheerios had done some outstanding routines, that made Charlie even more nervous.

There was a temporary stage in the middle of the field for her performance. All that was on the stage was a piano and microphone. She nervously walked out on the stage and the whole stadium fell silent. She waited for the piano to start before she belted out the lyrics her mother sang all those years ago.

_What have I done?_

_I wish I could run away from this ship goin' under_

_Just tryin' to help, hurt everyone else_

_Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough_

_And all that you touch tumbles down?_

_'Cause my best intentions keep makin' a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?_

_To get it right_

_Can I start again?_

_With my faith shaken, 'cause I can't go back and undo this_

_I just have to stay and face my mistakes_

_But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough_

_And all that you touch tumbles down?_

_'Cause my best intentions keep makin' a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?_

_So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air_

_And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair_

_I'll send out a wish and I'll send up a prayer_

_And finally someone will see how much I care_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough_

_And all that you touch tumbles down?_

_Oh, my best intentions keep makin' a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take to get it right?_

_To get it right_

The whole place burst into applause and cheers leaving Charlie very pround of her self as she exited the stage and returned to her parents.


	3. Three

Hey. 3 days in a row for an update! Woo! Please, please review some feedback! Good and bad is welcome! Enjoy!

* * *

_A mothers treasure is her daughter._

_-Unknown _

* * *

The following day, a Saturday was the once a month Hudson-Puckerman dinner and a chat night. It was a night once a month both families got together at either home and had a meal (usually take out from the Chinese restaurant Josh worked at part-time as a delivery boy) All four kids were expected to be there for the meal but whilst their parents talked afterwards over wine and beer they could do just about whatever they wanted to. This month it was Puck and Quinn's turn to host the get-together

* * *

"So, Finn and Rachel are coming over at six, you both know I expect you to be here" Puck said to his children that dull November morning as his wife put a pile of pancakes in the middle of the table

"Uh huh" Josh nodded his head agreeing with what his dad said and then digging into the pile of pancakes as Quinn sat down.

Lexi stayed quite and played around with a bowl of what was now soggy cereal.

"Everything OK Lex?" Quinn asked her daughter who was unusually quite. "You look a little pale... Are you sick?"

She put on a fake smile. "Yeah, mom! Im fine"

"Are you sure I heard you throwing up this morning and all" Josh said with a mouth full of pancakes

"Yes! I'm fine! Now will you all quit bugging me?" Everyone left her alone after that and continued like nothing had happened

* * *

"Hey, Dan? Come here for a minute." Finn called to his son just as he was about to exit the house

"What is it dad? I'm going to shoot some hoops with Josh before dinner" Daniel replied

"Why did I find $750 in your room?" Finn just blurted out holding up an envelope with the money in it, but before Daniel could answer he continued "Whats it for? Drugs? Where did you get it? Don't tell me you stole it. Oh My God! Your mom, whats she gonna say?"

"Dad!" Dan blurted out. "Look. I didn't take it for drugs! Its not for anything illegal. Well Im not sure if it is or not! I can't tell you why I have it, because she'll kill me! I promised her i wouldnt say anything." Daniel replied . Finn hugged his son and tried to calm him down

"What are you talking about. I promise just tell me and you wont get in trouble." Finn asked after Daniel had semi-calmed down and sat on a stool in the kitchen

"Lexi's pregnant. She wants an abortion and she needed $750 to do it. I tried to talk her out of it and get her to tell everyone but she didn't want to get in trouble. Dad you cant tell anyone I told you. OK?" Daniel asked getting all worried as he watched Finns face turn from anger, to sadness, then back to anger and then a small smile.

"Ok. Don't get mad at me but I'm gonna have to tell your mother. She's gonna know what to do and can give you some advice. Meanwhile you go find Lexi and tell her you've told me and that she has to tell her parents tonight before dinner." Finn explained to his son and Daniel nodded understanding and then got up from the stool he was sitting on and walked out the front door.

* * *

"Hey baby, is your brother here?" Josh asked his girlfriend as she opened the door. He was looking for Daniel after he failed to turn up for a basketball game.

"Dad, said he's gone out. Hey wanna hang around here till dinner later? We haven't seen each other in ages!" she asked hoping he would agree until his phone beeped and he looked at the message

"Sorry. No can do baby. My parents have decided my punishment for failing Spanish yet again, so I've gotta get going. But I'll see you tonight ok?" he suggested and she nodded before kissing him on he cheek and closing he door.

* * *

"Rach, I'm serious. She's pregnant with Dans baby! Our grandchild and she wants an abortion!" Charlie suddenly stopped outside the nearly closed kitchen door.

"Finn. This is ridiculous, there is no way! Theyre only kids themselves Alexis is only 16! You must have misheard him Finn."

"I didn't. She didn't want anyone to find out so she wouldn't get in trouble."

Charlie couldn't believe it. Alexis Puckerman whom she had known since age 6 when Lexi was 5 when her parents returned back to Ohio from New York was pregnant.

"Well, what's she gonna do?" Rachel asked her voice getting a little louder

"I don't know. Dans gone over to talk to her." Finn replied pulling Rachel into a hug and kissing her head.

* * *

"You are so stupid!" Lexi screamed at Daniel after he told her that he had spilled to his dad about their situation.

"I'm stupid because I want to save the life of our child? Yeah, you know what that does sound like a silly thing to do" He shouted sarcastically back at her making her flinch and then tears started streaming down her face as she backed away from him.

"Look, Lex. You have to tell your parents now. I'm gonna leave to go home and get changed and your gonna tell them" he told her and she started shaking her head.

"No.. You do it for me whilst I go and kill myself" She replied and then smiled when Daniel snorted

"Can't baby, but Ill be over in an hour with my parents and then we'll talk." He replied and then kissed her making her smile and pull back from him

"I love you Daniel Christopher Hudson."

"And I love you Alexis Judith Puckerman" and then he turned around and walked out her bedroom door.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." Josh asked his parents after they told him what his punishment was gonna be.

"It's a great idea and you only have to stay there till sectionals are over. You might surprise yourself and actually enjoy it!" Quinn told her son whilst Puck stood behind her and nodded in agreement.

"But it's glee club" he said in a disgusted voice as if it carried a life threatening disease and Puck laughed

"Plus, you'll get to see Charlie more. You two haven't been around each other much lately. It'll be nice" Puck told his son and Josh sighed knowing he wouldn't win this fight.

"Fine. But only till after Sectionals and you have to tell Finn and Rachel to make Dan go so I'm not the only normal person there." Josh replied and Quinn and Puck smiled

"Deal" they both said at the same time. "Now go and put something respectable on, they'll be here soon." Quinn continued and just as Josh left Lexi came in.

"Hey Lexi," Quinn said as Alexis sat up onto the bar stool looking down at her hands. Her eyes where red.

"Everything Ok, Lex" Puck asked as Quinn put down the dishcloth she was holding.

"I'm pregnant" She whispered

And right then and there Pucks world came crashing down around him. He felt his legs go numb and briefly noticed Quinn taking his daughter into her arm and comforted her. His baby was having a baby. He was gonna be a grandfather. He was too young. They were too young. It felt like it was just yesterday when Lexi learned to ride her pink bike up and down their neighbourhood street or when she had her very first date to the movies and Puck followed them there and hid behind a seat watching them the whole time or when she started her period and came and told Puck before Quinn. He snapped out of his thoughts when his wife kicked him in the leg.

"Baby, it's gonna be ok" Quinn said to her daughter soothing her trying not to cry herself.

"Mom, I don't want this baby" Lexi said eyes dried up but still red and puffy

"We don't need to talk about this right this second. We'll discuss our options when Finn and Rachel come over in a bit, we'll all sit down like mature adults. Now go get dressed, and baby we love you" Puck said stepping in to hug his daughter and calmly reassured her as she walked up the stairs.

This was going to be a long night.


	4. Four

Hello! Four days in a row on updating #notbad;)

Please, Please review So I know people are reading it nd enjoying it!

-BellaGraceMackenzie

* * *

_Other things may change us, but we start and end with family_

_- Anathony Brandt_

* * *

Rachel, Finn, Charlie and Dan all stood outside the Puckerman household and waited for the door to be answered.

Quinn came to the door and smiled. "I apologise in advance Daniel for my husband and sons behaviour towards you tonight." Finn snorted and Rachel smiled giving Quinn knowing look before following her into the house.

"Oh look who's here. The bastard who got my baby sister pregnant!" Josh shouted at Daniel before walking over to take a swing at him.

"Joshua!" Quinn shouted at him but that didn't stop him because in no time he had Daniel on the floor and his nose and lip were bleeding.

"Josh! Please don't do this" Lexi said entering the room in her pyjamas and her hair still wet. Josh got up off his best friend and walked into the kitchen and then out the back door.

"I'll go get him" Puck said getting up

"No I'll do it." Charlie replied following Josh.

* * *

Lexi took Daniel into the Kitchen and held an ice pack against his bruised eye.

"What did you parents say?" he asked trying to make conversation

"They were ok about it. Maybe because they had Beth at 16. I'm sure my dad secretly wants to kill you though." Lexi replied and Dan just snorted

"Probably, but when doesn't he." He replied

"Secrectly, I think he's glad it's you who is the father and not some guy I slept with just for the fun of it" Lexi whispered moving the ice pack to his lip

* * *

Josh came back but refused to eat at the same table as Daniel so him and Charlie turned it into a date night and went for pizza and a movie.

"Ok. No one is blaming anyone here" Quinn stated as she walked into the dining room where her husband and daughter sat across from her two best friends and their son.

"Well, I certainly know who I'm blaming" Puck replied his eyes glaring at Daniel. Quinn came up behind Puck and massaged is shoulders before slipping into the chair beside her daughter.

"Let's start with what we're gonna do. Weather Lex, decides to have and keep the baby or give it up for adoption we as the Hudson family will be fully behind her decision" Rachel spoke up with Finn and Daniel nodding in agreement.

"I want an abortion" Lexi said her mind already made up.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea" Quinn said to her taking her hand

"But mom you don't understand! I can't raise this baby on my own." Lexi replied breaking down in tears again.

"You won't be alone. We'll all be here" Daniel spoke for the first time that night.

"So your telling me you're willing to give up your collage dream in LA to stay home with me next year and take care of our new born baby?" Lexi asked her voice rising and Daniel stayed silent and looked to the ground. "Yeah, that's what I thought"

"Look. Lexi we love you so, so much so because you are under 18 and I am your mother I will not let you go through with abortion. Just because you and Daniel made a stupid mistake doesn't mean your baby has to pay. I'll set you up with an OBGYN for an appointment after school on Monday." Quinn said and Lexi just nodded defeated.

* * *

"Thank you so much for having us." Rachel said to Quinn as the Hudson family (including Charlotte) exited the Puckerman household that evening.

"Of course, no problem." Quinn smiled back

"Do you all want to come over on Thursday for thanksgiving?"

"Well, we have Beth and her fiancé Ethan coming from New York so we don't want to intrude" Quinn said wearily.

"Bring them! What's two more people! I'll get a larger turkey!" Rachel said smiling.

"Well, I am working the morning of Thanksgiving so it would be a lot of help. I'll bring desserts!" Quinn said taking it down in her diary to pick up some desserts

"Perfect. I'll talk to you soon" Rachel said before hugging Quinn and heading out to the car with her family and Quinn closed her door.

* * *

She walked upstairs to check on her family. Lexi, who had already passed out on her bed was snoring softly Quinn smiledputting a a blanket over her and closing the door.

She then entered Josh's room who was playing Xbox by himself.

"How was you and Charlie's date night?" Quinn asked picking up his dirty washing and putting it under her arm

"Good." he answered. That was the thing about Joshua Puckerman. He never went into detail unless you pushed him for the answer witch Quinn usually did but not tonight.

"Don't forget glee club on Monday. Daniels gonna join with you. For the moral support and he said if he doesn't he doesn't think your friendships going to last." Quinn said

"Well I'm pretty pissed given Lexi and his situation but I'm not joining freak club alone so I'll go hard on him on the field instead." Josh replied after pausing the game he was playing.

"Thank you for being so cool about joining glee club" Quinn said about to leave his room.

"Just till sectionals is over right?" He asked her

"Yup, that's right sweetie" Quinn replied closing her sons bedroom door

* * *

"Babe?" Quinn asked Puck getting into their bed that night.

"Mmmhmm?" Puck replied not looking up from his phone where he was scrowling endlessly through his facebook newsfeed.

"I think we should get Lexi to join glee club too. Her and maybe Sam and Mercedes daughter. That would make up a few numbers" Quinn said to witch Puck just nodded then locking his phone and placing it on the bed side table.

"Something else we need to address sooner is that in about 6 months we're gonna be grandparents with FINCHEL!" Puck said a little surprised and shook his head.

"I know babe. It makes me think back to when I was pregnant with Beth. I feel so bad for Lexi having to go through all that." Quinn said frowning.

"But we didn't have the most supportive parents. We couldn't of kept Beth if we tried." Puck said kissing Quinn on the head before continuing "I love you, Q."

"Love you too Puckerman" And with that she turned out the light.


	5. Five

_I really do love writing and updating this story but I'm not getting many reviews. I get emails every time some one is reading the story so I know the story has followers but I just want to know what every one thinks of it! So please review.. _

_-BellaGraceMackenzie _

* * *

_You can't buy happiness, but you can buy ice-cream and that is pretty much the same thing.._

_-Unknowen _

* * *

"I can't believe you!" Lexi screamed at her boyfriend that Monday lunchtime. "You knew Daniel Hudson! You knew I had a doctors appointment, and your blowing me off for an audition for glee club?"

"Look, I forgot! Forgive me for forgetting! I have been getting no sleep and have to lead a football team to championships and try and make amends with my bestfriend and look for a job and keep my grades up and keep you happy all at the same time! It's hard Lexi!" He replied back and her bottom lip started to wobble.

"I should be at the top of that list! Me and your child because right now, me and you both know that's what's most important." She replied to him. He just rolled his eyes muttering 'Whatever' before turning around and strolling back into the school ground towards the choir room

* * *

Puck was at home watching TV, when he got the phone call from his upset daughter.

"Dad, I need you. I need you to come and pick me up and bring me to the doctors right now" Lexi said into the phone with an upset tone of voice

"Hang in there, baby. I'm on my way." Puck replied before hanging up his phone, grabbing his keys and made his way to his car.

* * *

"Ok, guys settle down. Settle down." Mr Schue said to his class that Monday after school.

"We have two new members joining us for Sectionals. Mr Joshua Puckerman and Mr Daniel Hudson. So if you'll would all take your seats. Here's our set list for Sectionals guys, so for now just stand in the background swaying and try to learn the words" Mr Schue said as everyone started moving into their places.

"Any questions before we start?" Mr Schue asked and Daniel raised his hand

"What song is this? I've never heard it before?" He asked motioning to the first song on his sheet 'On My Own'

"Gosh, Dan it's like I'm not even related to you!" Charlie said turning around to him before continuing "It's On My Own, from the classical Broadway musical Les Mis! And it's my solo so don't bother learning it!"

"Oh, ok. Sweet" he replied simply.

* * *

"Morning Sickness?"

"Yes"

"Dizziness?"

"Yup"

"Headaches? Heartburn?"

"Yes and Yes"

"Ok Alexis, if you wanna just get up on the table there and we'll give you an ultrasound" Dr Ellis said to the young teen who came in with her father 20 minutes ago.

"Ok, this is gonna be cool to the touch". The doctor said as she put gel on her Stomach and then the monitor and started moving it around. "And this is your baby." Dr Ellis said pointing at the screen.

"Oh My God" Lexi said not looking away from the screen

"Do you wanna hear its heart beat?" The Dr asked

"You can do that!?" Lexi asked surprised and Puck laughed taking Lexis hand

"Yeah" She replied and pressed a few buttons until a sound filled the room.

"Is that it?" Lexi asked amazed

"Yep"

Puck was speechless. He had always been nervous about hospitals since Beth was born. He had only been to Josh and Lexis first ultra sounds with Quinn so seeing Lexi here with her Cheerios uniform on and doing this made him truly terrified. She was his little girl. And she was having a baby.

"I'd say your about 11 weeks along, meaning you should be due on the 30th of May next year. I'm going to get you to come back in a months time, just to check everything's good. I'll give you these pre-natal vitamins, take one a day and I'll print off some pictures you can pick them up in reception." The Dr. said before leaving the room so Lexi could get cleaned off.

* * *

"Hey guys thanks for coming today" Mr Schue said to Josh and Dan once everyone else from glee club had left.

"It's just till after Sectionals so it's all good Mr Schue." Josh replied

"I want you guys to sing at Sectionals, and dance. We've been working on this great number and I think you two could take lead with the dancing"

"Woah, no Mr Schue. We don't dance. We're here to make up numbers and sway in the background" Dan replied

"I know guys but we need members, so it might be cool if you two danced to make it look like anyone could join, please?" he begged

"Fine" Josh and Daniel said together before leaving the choir room and heading for the schools parking lot.

* * *

"Crazy, isn't it dad?" Lexi asked her dad as the drive out of the doctors parking lot as she looked at the 8 pictures the nurse had given her.

"Yea, it's scary." Puck said coming to a stop light

"Dad, doesn't ice cream sound amazing right now?." She asked with pleading eyes

"Lexi its November and snowing outside" Puck replied laughing but he still drove on a little and but turned into the ice-cream parlour anyway and parked the car.

"Hi, welcome to Sundaes, what can I get you?" The woman behind the counter asked Puck.

"Well, I'll have Chocolate" Puck replied smiling then turning to Lexi

"Same for me" Lexi said to the woman

"Take a seat and I'll bring it over" The lady said.

After a bit of small talk Lexi said suddenly "He's not gonna be around is he?" Puck looked taken a back but knew what she was talking about.

"When your mom was pregnant with Beth, I wasn't involved at all. She went to doctors appointments alone and bought stuff alone, I never did anything but even to this day, 22 years later I regret that. I wish I had been there." Puck said "Maybe Dan will be different, but because your the one carrying the baby, it feels more real to you. He needs more time, just to let it sink in" Lexi nodded understanding where her father was coming from

"I don't wanna do this alone, I want him to be around and be able to help me, because at the end of the day it's him who gets to keep up football and going out with friends and I have to quit Cheerios and stay inside with you and mom on Saturday nights."

"What's wrong with me and your mom? We're cool people!" Puck said making Lexi smile and then laugh. "And besides your not gonna be alone. You'll have me and your mom, Finn and Rachel, Josh and Charlie. We're all here for you kiddo"

* * *

"We're home!" Puck announced as himself and Alexis walked through the door.

"Hey, I was wondering where you had gone? How was the doctors Lex?" Quinn asked hugging her daughter and husband.

"It went good. I have some pictures in my bag, I'll show them to you later but right now I'm going to put on a pair of sweats" Lexi said going upstairs

"I think that's the first time she's volunteered to get out of that uniform" Quinn laughed and hugged Puck. "I thought Dan was bringing her?"

"Long story" Puck muttered as the front door opened and Lexi coming back down the stairs to see her brother and boyfriend come inside.

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in" Lexi announced coming down the stairs in sweat pants and a tight long sleeved t-shirt that showed off her tiny baby bump.

"Lexi." Quinn warned her daughter knowing whatever she was gonna say she would regret it soon after.

"No, Quinn. He deserves what ever he's about to get. The wrath of Alexis is upon him." Puck said walking into the kitchen motioning Quinn and Josh to follow.

"Look, I'm sorry baby.."Daniel said walking towards Lexi

"Don't you baby me" She cut him off taking a step away from him.

"I promised Josh, I'd go to this glee club meeting with him. I couldn't just break my promise" Daniel said hoping Lexi would feel sorry for him. No chance.

"I'm having a baby. I have to give up so much and all I asked was for a bit of support and then you blow me off so you could go and sing show tunes and dance around in tutu's" Alexis said her voice getting all high and distressed

"We don't wear tutus, and I'll make it up to you I promise." He said to her taking her hands in his. "How was the appointment anyway?"

"It was pretty amazing actually. You know you can hear the heart beat even though it's like this big" She said showing him using her fingers how big their baby was.

"That's crazy. Got any pictures?" He asked kissing her hands trying to get her forgiveness. She let go of him and went over to her bag on the little table by the front door and taking out the pictures to show him. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and they just stood there looking at their baby for what felt like forever.


	6. Six

Review Please. It makes merewrite faster;)

_"My life has been shaped by the decision two people made over 24 years ago. They decided to adopt a child. They got me, and I got the chance the kind of life all children deserve." - Karen Fowler_

* * *

"Josh! Did you clean your room like I asked you too?" A stressed out Quinn asked her son that following Wednesday evening. It was the day before Thanksgiving and Beth and her fiancé Ethan we're arriving any minute with Puck who picked them up at the airport.

"Why would it matter. It's not like they're gonna be in my room" Josh replied not looking up from his phone.

"Hello?" A voice shouted through the door all of a sudden and everyone made their way to the door as it was Beth. Lexi came running down the stairs in her socks but stopped half way down the hall and flung her hand over her mouth, turned around and ran towards the bathroom.

"Hey Beth! It's so good to see you" Quinn said hugging her 22 year old daughter who looked the spitting image of Quinn at 22.

"You too Mom. This is Ethan, Ethan this is my other mom." Beth announced turning to Puck as Ethan and Quinn shook hands.

"Ah, and theres my younger brothers who's like 100ft tall" Beth said laughing standing on her tippy toes and looping her arms around Josh's neck.

"Hi" he replied kissing her on the cheek

"Ew. Sorry about that. That is my baby telling me he or she did not like the four waffles I ate for breakfast even though at the time it seemed like a great idea" Lexi said exiting the small downstairs bathroom and Beth just laughed

"My little sister. Ugh I've missed you so much!" Beth said bringing Lexi into a big bear hug and she laughed "Congrats on the baby, by the way."

"ha. Yeah, thanks" Lexi replied confused "You the first person who has said congratulations"

"Have you eaten?" Quinn asked Beth and Ethan, trying to change the subject, who just shook their heads.

"Okay, we'll go to the bar then?" Puck asked to witch everyone nodded

Puckermans' was a small bar in the middle of Lima that Puck and Quinn owned. They bought it after they got married just before Josh was born and had done it up so it was quite popular around Lima.

"Okay. I'll give Rachel and Finn a call and see if they want to come, Lexi, Josh. You guys coming?" Quinn asked

"No, I'm going over to Dans." Josh replied and then Quinn looked over at Lexi

"Oh, yeah me too. I'm not feeling too good" She said rubbing her hand over her small bump and Quinn gave her a sympathetic look.

"Do you guys want a lift over there?" Puck asked grabbing his keys to witch his kids just nodded and grabbed their coats.

"We'll meet you there then babe" Quinn said kissing Puck and going to her car with Beth and Ethan.

* * *

"Be good. No funny business" Rachel said to her kids and the Puckerman children as she put on her coat

"What's the worse we could do? Get pregnant?" Lexi said winking at her father witch lead to Daniel snorting.

"Alright, smartass. Enough." Puck warned.

"Okay, Rach let's go. They'll be fine" Finn said coming downstairs.

"Please be good" Rachel said.

"Don't worry Rach, he is never touching me again" Lexi replied earning a wink off Puck

"Thats my girl"

* * *

"I can't believe that your getting married!" Quinn exclaimed admiring Beth's ring. "It's so beautiful!"

"Thank you!" Beth replied

"So has Ethan ever been married before?" Rachel asked to witch Beth shook her head.

"He said he had, had a few girlfriends but when he first saw me it was love at first sight"

"I am so happy you're getting your happy ending! And that me and Noah can be here to celebrate with you." Quinn said starting to tear up.

""And, we love you just as much as Lex and Josh. Don't forget that B." Puck said coming back from the bar with Finn and Ethan in tow.

"I know." Beth replied

* * *

Charlie and Josh were on Charlie's bed that same evening making out. They knew the rules "No boys in bedrooms unless an adult was there and the door was fully open. Both of these rules we're being ignored. Josh moved his hand down towards her jeans and began undoing the button. By now Charlie would have stopped him and muttered "I'm not ready" or "It's too soon". But tonight she was letting him. But he stopped just as it was getting heated

"You sure?" He asked and she nodded

"As long as you've got a condom" He smiled and pulled one out of his jean pocket and continued.

* * *

"Do you think I should give birth with or with out the drugs?" Lexi asked as she sat between Dans legs reading "What To Expect, When Your Expecting"( a book Quinn had given Lexi.) and ate an apple in Rachels sitting room.

"I honestly don't have an opinion. Do what ever makes you comfortable, baby." He replied, kissing her shoulder. He was playing the sweet boyfriend card ever since he apologised about skipping out on the appointment so far it was working. He was there everytime she called from morningsickness to moodswings.

"Ok, so on week 12" She continued flicking over a few pages "I should be noticing my morning sickness going away and maybe even glowing! That sounds nice" And Daniel just laughed as his sister and best friend came into the sitting room.

"We were gonna go forgot a walk. Do you guys want to come?" Josh asked hoping the answer would be no seen as it was 10.00 at night but he just wanted to be alone with his girlfriend and talk since they had just done it for the first time, he didn't feel like telling anyone what they had done just yet, espically not Dan.

"Nope, I'm good." Lexi said her eyes not leaving the page she was looking at and then Dan said "We're reading"

"Fun. Well we'll be back in half an hour or so just before the parents get back" Charlie said and then they both left the room.

"Oh Josh." Daniel called his bestfriend back and Josh put his head around the door.

"Yeah?"

"I hope you used a condom" Daniel said smugly. He knew.

"Dude, we're not all like you" Josh replied before leaving the room and heading out the door.


End file.
